Hudson Family 2030 Easter
Visiting Brett and Joel at the Boulder Catering Hall Aunt Theresa: "Before the event started at 7:45, my sister Katie and her 16 children who appeared in their Easter costumes came in to my catering hall where I own." 7:40 AM, Katie, and her 16 children go in the catering hall where Aunt Theresa, Brett and Joel owns sees the receptionist which is Aunt Theresa Aunt Theresa: "Hi, I'm so glad you can make it today." and Joel are eating their second breakfast before they can play Katie: "Where's Brett and Joel?" Aunt Theresa: "They're sitting at one of the tables, finishing their second breakfast. First, at 7:00, we woke up and me, Brett and Joel ate our first breakfast. Next, the five of us including my mother Susie and my father Tom went to my car and I drove off to the catering hall. Third, I let them eat their second breakfast and the catering hall is opened after 9:00. Then 20 minutes later, you and your family came in!" Breakfast Time Aunt Theresa: "When breakfast time started, I saw Juan, Jose and Antonio eating candy and potato chips!" Jose and Antonio are eating candy and potato chips tridectuplets finish their second breakfast and run up to Brett and Joel to dance with them Aunt Theresa: "Our schedule is to wake up and eat our first breakfast at our house at 7:00, we have to be at the car by 7:15, we have to be at the catering hall by 7:30, the event starts at 7:45, the second breakfast starts at 8:00, the Easter Bunny arrives at 8:30, we have to take pictures with the Easter Bunny at 8:45, lunch or recess (or free time) is at 10:00, the Easter Egg scavenger hunt is at 10:30, we do Easter activities at 11:00, we reveal our presents from the Easter Bunny at 11:45 and the event ends at 12:00." The Easter Bunny arrives Aunt Theresa: "When I saw the Easter Bunny, it gave me a nightmare because Juan, Jose and Antonio are attacking her!" smacks the Easter Bunny on the face bites the Easter Bunny on the leg flips the Easter Bunny the bird off Easter Bunny: "Oh my eggs! Ouch stop f***ing that to me!" triplets take off the head of the Easter Bunny, revealing Katie's face screams in horror as the triplets laugh at her Grandma Susie: "Oh my lord!" puts the Easter Bunny head back Time to take pictures Aunt Theresa: "It is time to take pictures with the Easter Bunny!" Aunt Theresa: "Say 'Happy Easter!'!" Tridectuplets, Juan, Jose, Antonio, Brett and Joel: "Happy Easter!" Theresa uses her camera and takes the pictures of the 18 kids with the Easter Bunny Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt Aunt Theresa: "The best thing of this event is that we're going to do an Easter Egg scavenger hunt!" Theresa blows her whistle Aunt Theresa (megaphone): "Attention ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Your directions are your eyes on me and mouths zipped!" child in the catering hall (except for the triplets) are following Aunt Theresa's directions Aunt Theresa: "Okay, all you have to do is to find as many Easter Eggs you can find in a minute! Remember whoever finds the most Easter eggs wins! The reward for winning the scavenger hunt is you will receive a trip to the Easter Carnival!" see three figures placing bean boozed jelly beans inside the plastic jelly beans and then placing them in random places, before joining the rest of the children in the catering hall Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Easter Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Spring Holiday Transcripts